1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a laser oscillation apparatus, and more particularly, to a connection unit covering a laser and a laser oscillating apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To display images, various flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and the like, replacing the conventional Braun tubes, namely, cathode ray tubes (CRTs), are in use.